


Time off

by sefway3



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Crazy_Xiyou, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, NongJing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefway3/pseuds/sefway3
Summary: Having a day off, Nongnong and Zhangjing go walk around the city disguised as girls. Unfortunately, their cover gets blown and they find themselves having to escape from the nines, nongtangs and Xiyous.





	Time off

Chen Linong always felt good with You Zhangjing by his side. He never failed to make him laugh. He had that special quality; he could make anyone laugh. Nongnong, was excited because today only Zhangjing and Nongnong had the day off, since they had already finished recording their part of the songs for the upcoming album. All of the other members still had to record. So, Zhangjing and Nongnong had the day for themselves.

The day before they had already planned what to do. They would go for a walk around the city. Since their Idol days began, they barely had any time left to go for a walk and in those rare moments where they did have time, they couldn’t just go out and walk because people on the streets would recognize them. Zhangjing and Linong had a plan to go out without being recognized. Secretly they had taken out some clothes from the set to disguise themselves. They had taken girls clothes because, who would recognize them like that?

That morning, the other members had left early to continue recording, leaving Zhangjing and Nongnong alone in the hotel. The two of them had a quick breakfast and then they headed to their shared room (they shared a room with Lin Yanjun, the Yueha boys shared another room and Ziyi, Xukun and Xiao Gui shared another). They took out the clothes they had grabbed the day before and each of them used a different bathroom to begging the transformation. 

Nongnong looked into the mirror and almost laughed. He was too tall and his shoulders too broad to look like a normal girl. Strangely enough he still looked girlish, especially because of the makeup. He had a white dress with big oranges and white flowers. His wig had black short straight hair. He somehow looked cute. Linong thought about how if he managed to look cute and girlish, Zhangjing would probably look even cuter. He had chosen a cute red and blue striped dress for him. His wig had long curly hair. He would probably look really pretty.

When he got out of the bathroom, he waited for Zhangjing in the living room. Zhangjing had gone into the Yueha boy’s room to get dressed. As he was sitting, he tried to imagine what Zhangjing would look like. There was a door knock and he almost jumped to open the door thinking it was Zhangjing. Instead it was the hotel’s maid.

“Sorry to disturb madame, can I clean the room?”

madame? It felt weird to be called that.

“Oh yes, of course, go ahead” He tried to use the most girly voice he could mutter. He stepped out onto the hall to let the lady do her job. Suddenly he heard a soft “Nongnong”. He turned around and saw the cutest girl he’d ever seen. It was Zhangjing. He looked too damn cute. The girl started laughing, he was probably amused by the way Nongnong looked.

“Zhangjing, stop laughing at me!” Linong complained.  
“I can’t, hahaha, you look s-so funny!” He continued laughing “You are too tall”. Linong pouted and pretended to be angry. Zhangjing grabbed him by the arm and smiled at him with his signature bunny teeth smile. “Let’s go Nongnong, it’s getting late”.

They were having a great time, except that from time to time (too often) guys would try to hit on them. Eventually it got annoying to have so many guys interrupting them and trying to flirt with them. Then Linong got an idea.  
“Zhangjing, what if I get dressed like a man again? this way people will think we are on a date and they’ll stop trying to hit on us.”  
“Why do you get to be the man? I could be the man.”  
“Jing, with our height difference it would look extremely weird. We would only attract more attention if we did that” Zhangjing looked like he still wanted to argue, but when he found no way of arguing he decide to agree to the taller boy’s plan.

They bought a pair of pants, a hoodie and a pair of really big thick-framed glasses. They also got a wig with curly hair. They put on Nongnong some makeup and finally they decided he didn’t look like Nongnong anymore. Then they continued their date walk. 

Nongnong saw Zhangjing’s hand dangling by his side as they walked. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing it. He didn’t fail to see the blush that appeared on Zhangjing’s surprised face.  
“Nongnong?” the shorter boy asked.  
“We are pretending to be a couple; this is what couples do” He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Zhangjing seemed hesitant for a second, but in the end, he decided to let it go.

They had a lot of fun. They weren’t attracting anyone’s attention anymore. They passed by as a normal couple. It was starting to get dark and they decided to go get an ice-cream and then head back to the hotel. As they were eating their ice-creams a kid ran straight into Zhangjing and knocked him to the floor.

When the vocalist was falling, he let out a loud scream and a lot of people started gathering around the scene. Nongnong hurriedly leaned down and helped Zhangjing get up. As he was getting up, they didn’t realize the kid was stepping on his hair, so when he got up, the wig stayed behind. There were gasps and a lot of murmuring before someone shouted “Eeeeh? Isn’t that nine percent’s You Zhangjing?”  
Other persons started coming closer and the screams were more now.  
“Yes! That’s him”  
“Hey, it’s You Zhangjing”  
“Nine percent’s You Zhangjing”  
“Where is he?”  
“The girl over there”  
“Why is he dressed as a girl?”  
“Nine percent’s You Zhangjing is dressed as a girl”  
Nongnong was still holding Zhangjing’s hand. He realized they had screwed up pretty badly.  
“He is holding someone else’s hand”  
“Who is that boy?”  
“Is Zhangjing on a date”  
“Who is the guy he is with?”  
“He seems familiar”  
They were so close, he was also going to be found out.  
“He is… I think he is… eeeehhh??? Isn’t it Chen Linong?”  
“Nongnong”  
“Yes, it’s him”  
“Nine percent’s Chen Linong?”  
“Yes, that’s definitely him!”

More and more people were surrounding them. Nongnong and Zhangjing unconsciously started backing out, but more and more people kept on appearing and they were closing in on them. Zhangjing was frozen. They both knew they had screwed up. The next day there would be all kind of news about them. Nongnong could already imagine it:

_“Chen Linong and You Zhangjing in a relationship?”_  
“Chen Linong is gay!”  
“You Zhangjing is gay!”  
“Is every member of nine percent gay?”  
“You Zhangjing is a crossdresser”  
“Is You Zhangjing cheating on Lin Yanjun?” 

Okay, maybe the last one wasn’t going to be a title, but Nongnong had always been jealous of how the fans shipped Zhangjing with Yanjun. A small part of him was happy that after this incident, he would probably be shipped with Zhangjing. Aside from that small detail, this whole situation was a mess. Their companies would be so angry at them.

Nongnong held Zhangjing’s hand and ran. The shorter boy was struggling to keep up, but somehow, he managed to run with him. Soon they found themselves with more trouble, because people were coming from the front. So, there was people in front and behind them. Nongnong said “Let’s meet on the other side of the river in front of the cafe where we ate”. Zhangjing nodded and Linong let go of his hand. They met eyes once before each of them ran in a different direction successfully confusing their persecutors. With the confusion, both of them gained some distance between them and the people chasing them.

Nongnong turned in an alley and waited there until the steps faded away. He was safe. When he thought it was enough time he turned to go to the cafe. When he got there the first thing that he noticed was that Zhangjing wasn’t there. He had a bad feeling. Linong was wearing a hoodie and it was dark outside so it would be safe for him to go out and search for Zhangjing. He put on the hoodie over his head and stepped out of the cafe. He started walking in the direction Zhangjing should probably come from. 

To get to the cafe from the point where they separated, they needed to cross the river. He had used the bridge on the west side of the city so Zhangjing should use the bridge on the east side. Nongnong headed for that bridge to wait for Zhangjing there. As he was walking by the river, something caught his eye. On the bridge he was headed to it looked like two persons were fighting. Nongnong was still too far so he couldn’t really see what was going on or who the persons were. As he got closer, he noticed it wasn’t exactly a fight, it was more like a struggling. One of the two persons was trying to hold the other against their will. He sped up and noticed the one strangling the other was holding a piece of cloth on the other’s face so he couldn’t really see who it was. The struggles of the person were becoming weaker. By now, Chen Linong was running, but he was still far from the spot. The person that was being held against their will somehow gathered some strength and pushed the hand that was covering his face. Nongnong’s stomach sank and he ran as fast as he could, yet it didn’t feel as fast enough. A cold fear ran through his veins as he realized Zhangjing was the one struggling.

When Nongnong finally reaching the bridge, Zhangjing managed to push his attacker but his movements were weak. Instead of pushing the other, he pushed himself backwards. Since he was weak from whatever substance was on the piece of cloth, he lost his balance and couldn’t hold himself. He fell backwards onto the river.

“Zhangjing!”

Nongnong’s heart sank when he realized what had happened. He didn’t think twice as he was already running over the bridge’s railing and jumping in after him. As he ran before jumping in, he noticed Zhangjing had stopped moving. His heart stopped for a second and he felt a second wave of cold fear run through him, before his heart began going really fast. The adrenaline in his body helped him sprint at a faster speed. 

From the corner of his eye he saw the kidnapper was still on the bridge watching the scene. It seemed as if the person was considering whether to jump in or not. Why wasn’t the kidnapper running away? Chen Linong would deal with that person later.

The water was ice cold. When his skin met the cold water, he felt his body tense, but that didn’t slow him down. He swam until he reached Zhangjing and got him out of the water. Zhangjing was unconscious. He wasn’t breathing. For the third time that day, actually, for the third time in the last hour a wave of dread spread through his body.

Nongnong did the only thing he could think of, as he had seen many times in movies, he started pressing down on Zhangjing’s abdomen repeatedly. In movies they usually do it to remove the water. After a few more pushes, the boy started coughing out water. Nongnong helped him turn so he could spit it all out. Then he helped him sit down.

“Zhangjing!”  
“Nongnong?” The smaller boy asked weakly.  
“Zhangjing, are you okay? You scared me!”   
“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you Nongnong”   
“Jing I’m glad you’re okay. That scared me so bad, I thought I wouldn’t reach you on time.”  
“I thought I was done for”  
“What happened?”  
“When we got separated, I ran until I found a small alley near the bridge. I decided to wait there until the ruckus died down. Everything was okay, the steps were fading away. When I thought it was safe to get out a person saw me and shouted my name. I begged the unknown to be quiet. Then the person got closer to me holding a camera. I backed away. Then the person started asking me for a picture and if I agreed then the person would leave me alone.

I agreed to the picture, and the unknown came close to me and told me to stand on the bridge. When we were on the bridge the person put a hand on my shoulder to tell me where to stand exactly. But then I was being turned around and another hand was covering my mouth with a piece of cloth that smelled weird.”

“That is when you started to struggle and fell off.”  
“Yes, I was so scared. I thought I was alone and when I fell off the bridge I couldn’t move. My body wasn’t responding the right way. Before I passed out I heard you scream my name, but I thought I was hallucinating. My whole life flashed before my eyes.”  
Nongnong held Zhangjing closer. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Chen Linong remembered the kidnapper and turned to see the bridge. The person was still standing there. When the unknown realized Nongnong was looking in that direction the kidnapper started running. Not before taking a picture. Then Linong felt Zhangjing shivering in his arms and decided to get some dry clothes before getting back to the hotel. Both of them got a hoodie and a pair of pants. When they were dry and dressed, they put on the hoodie and started to walk back to the hotel.

As they started walking, Nongnong reached for Zhangjing’s hand again. The smaller boy turned his head to look at their intertwined hands and then up at Nongnong. 

“This time I have no excuse” Nongnong shrugged looking at Zhangjing. A blush spread on the older boy’s face and Linong knew he was never going to let go of the person next to him. The taller boy smiled and kept on walking with Zhangjing’s hand in his. He felt complete.

“Do you remember when I said I would save you without hesitation on that interview in Taiwan?”  
“Oh yeah, when you bullied me because I would drown because I am not tall enough” Zhangjing laughed.

“Well, now you know what I said then was true.” Zhangjing smiled hearing this.

“Hold on, you said you’d save me because I promised to take you to Malaysia to eat.” 

“You still owe me that” Nongnong turned to look at Zhangjing who seemed to be considering something. He had his finger on his lips and his brows were slightly furrowed. Nongnong thought maybe he was considering their schedules to find some time to go to Malaysia. After what seemed like a long time, Zhangjing spoke up. Though it wasn’t what Linong expected to hear.  
“I’m not going to take you any time soon” Zhangjing said with an evil smile.  
“W-what?” Zhangjing slipped his hand out of Nongnong’s and ran away sticking his tongue out at him like a little kid.

“You Zhangjing! Wait, come here” The taller boy ran after him. Zhangjing was laughing and because of his smaller legs, Nongnong eventually caught up with him. He held the smaller boy in his arms to avoid him scaping.  
“What do you mean you aren’t taking me any time soon?” He said holding Zhangjing to avoid him from escaping. Although Zhangjing was laughing so hard, instead it seemed as if he was holding him to avoid Zhangjing falling to the floor in a fit of laughter.

“ah, hahahaha let me go, Chen Linong, hahaha” After some playing around, somehow, both boys ended up on the floor laughing. Then Zhangjing finally answered the question. “I’m not taking you because what if I fall on water again after I’ve already taken you? It might not be safe for me to take you to Malaysia.”  
Linong laughed while thinking I would still save you without hesitation, because I love you. But instead he said: “Then you just have to take me and promise me more food”.

Zhangjing laughed and then his stomach grumbled. Both boys turned to look at Zhangjing’s stomach and then they turned to see each other. “I guess I’ll have to take you out to get some food first.”

“Yeah, let’s get some hot pot” Zhangjing smiled happily.

Both of them walked to get some food. At that moment Linong felt so warm inside. Also, he was feeling very light, as if he could walk on air. He only felt like this when he was with Zhangjing. He smiled to himself and walked after Zhangjing, who was so excited for the food that he had taken off without Linong. Now Nongnong had a new goal. He would go after Zhangjing and never leave his side. He would stay by his side in case he ever fell on water and needed help again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nongnong woke up ready for a roccus. Probably the internet would be flooded with pictures, videos and comments of yesterday’s events. Their managers would be so mad. Still, Linong had absolutely no regrets.

When he went downstairs, he realized nothing was happening. It was really strange. Everyone should already be alarmed and stressed out, but everyone was strangely calm. Something was not right.

Nothing happened. Not that day, and not for the next weeks. The only evidence they had of what had happened was that Zhangjing and Nongnong had gotten closer after and that now they held hands often. 

On a random day a few weeks after the incident Nongnong received a letter that called his attention. It was for him but it was from someone who signed as the number one Xiyou. It was really strange so he opened the letter.

** Dear Chen Linong**

**I am sorry for hurting Jing-ge yesterday. I don’t know what I was thinking. At the time I just wanted to keep him for myself and I happened to have some chloroform on my backpack so the Idea of kidnapping him came to my mind. It wasn’t until he fell off the bridge that I realized how stupid my idea had been. I was struggling a lot whether or not to jump after him. I was hesitating. I couldn’t get myself to jump. Then you came out of nowhere and jumped right in. I was so relieved that you had saved him. Thank you.**

**As an apology I tracked down the people that saw and took pictures that day and made them delete everything. I hope I did my job right and you guys won’t have any trouble.**

**I hope you take care of my baby.**

**Sincerely,  
A really hardcore Xiyou**

**Pd.   
Before I deleted everything, I printed out a couple of pictures you might like. Enjoy.**

Linong checked the envelope and smiled at what he saw. There was a picture of Nongnong and Zhangjing holding hands and eating their ice-cream. Also, there was a picture of him holding Zhangjing in his arms by the riverbank. There were a few other pictures. There even were pictures of when they were both crossdressing. So the Xiyou had known the truth all along. He saved the card and the pictures in a spot where they would be safe. He was happy he had them, because all of the selfies and pics he had gotten where on his phone which was ruined when he jumped into the river.


End file.
